shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitaeru Kitaeru no Mi
Kitaeru means forge, like blacksmith hammering metal. this fruit is not a logia, but a paramecia appaerance This fruit look like cluster of iron banana. it also have pink torns on it. Usage This fruit make the user able to produce molten metal and mold it like he pleases. this make the user to be able to make any type of metal weapon, as well as armour. he can also make his spit cold as ice for cooling down the weapons. in shorts, the user becomme a living forge. that is a place that blacksmith works. Strength the greatest strenght of this fruit is that the user can make every metal object he wishes. anoder strengt is that the user spit becomme ice cold that is usful for coolong down things. the user can also change the metals abilitys, like making it heat resisting or not conduktiv. he can also make the metal like Vapolmetal Weakness the user suffer from normal devil fruit weakness. in cold weather it become harder to heat up the metal, so the user is not able to make anything if it is to cold Attacks *'steel blaze: '''the user heat up his metal fist til boling point. then the user punch towards the opponent, then the user make his fist explode in a fire explosion with red-hot metal splinter. *'meterioda shower lodding': the user make a big ball of meltet metal and trow it in the sky. there it will shatter and turne into a shower of meltet metal. after 3 second the metal has hit somthing they cool down into solid metal. *'Flare Gattler Kunai': the user make blobs of meltet metal in each hand. then the user form kunai knife in them and fire them in rapid speed *'Kitaeru punishment': the user make a huge anvil and throw it. after that the user make a giant hammer and strike the anvil. this result in a shock wave that burn everything in the way. *'Wrecking Tempest ball': the user make a wrecking ball with a special pattern on it. the patterns creating a wind current around it. this make it so that the targets cant flea from the wrecking ball, resulting in perfekt hits. *'hell blaze sword:' the user forge a sword that has a extreme durability. the user then charge the sword with his heat, making the sword red hot. the sword becomes so hot that the air around it begins to burn. then the user using the sword to attack *'Meteor Shuriken Belt: the user make hundreds of shuriken in form of a belt. after he has made enough shuriken, he will swing it towards the opponent. while in the air the shurikens will split and begin to spinn, making it seems like a meteor belt of shuriken. this attack is inspiret form Usopps "Shuriken Meteoric Swarm", butt is more powerfull and all of the shuriken are red hot. *'Black Star Rain: '''the user make smal balls of metal and fill them with his spit. the user rapid make a hundred of them and trow them up in the air. the spit begins to evaporate inside the metal balls, and making them blow up like ballons. inn short, the user trow a bunsh of metal pieces that turning into cannonballs in the air, making it look like a rain of cannonballs. *'Club Cannon: 'a simple huge metal club that is made hallow. the hollow space inside is for shotting the users fire and cannonballs. the club weight about 1 ton *'Scale Shield: 'A shield made form many metal plates. if the shield get damage, the user can just take the broken plate off and slide a fine one in place. *'Defenders brodsword: 'a huge brodsword with a hole inn the middle of the blade. in the hole there is a handle. this sword is flameproff, lighningproff and can handle a buster call without breaking *'Frost shot: 'a spesial bullet fillet with the users ice spit. when the bullet hit somthing, it breaks and realise the spit and freze the target. *'iron dust: 'the user make iron sand every time he hammering somthing. he using it for blinding opponent in surprise attack. *'Crimson Splatter Rifle: ' Black VooSteel Creation this is a list over objects that was forget with this fruit and using voodoo art to mix spirits with the metal. *'Raiven, crow of night: this is a metal bird with it own will and with the ability to morf into weapons. **'Night strik bow': Raiven turning into a total black bow. in this form she can charge up arrows and give them exploding power. **'Fire Spear': the user charge a arrow with fire. when he relise the arrow, the fire cout it complitly and being propelet by the flame. this attack has great piercing power *''' Surprise Grass Braecelet: '''this is a bracelet that was made by the help of The Hiryo Hiryo no Mi user and given to him. this braecelet have the ability to create some kind of blu grass and control it as long it is within 50m. the blu grass can shange it self for different situasjon. like tangle people, gain poisen, gain torns, taking different forms and etc. Triva this fruit is not a logia, but give the user a metal chell Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Ropstad